


Reactions And Reactors

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala visits Sam just after Christmas to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions And Reactors

No one was allowed to bring that many bags through to Atlantis and Sam was amazed, once more, at Vala's persuasive capabilities. She had no idea who the woman had convinced to let her bring seven, large, bags through the gate and the midway station but it was too late to abide by any rules and send her back now.

She was sure Vala could charm whoever complained to her anyway.

“Vala,” she smiled, standing at the bottom of the steps waiting. Vala dropped the bags next to the gate and ran over to her, arms out.

“Samantha.” She pulled the blonde close to her and hugged her hard, squeezing her tight against her body. She kissed her on either cheek then pulled away. “I missed you.” She said, smiling waiting for a reply.

“I missed you too Vala.” Sam said. “You packed light I see.” Vala turned and looked at her pile of bags.

“Most, of that, is for you.” She said, with a wave of her hand.

“I'll get someone to take it to your guest quarters.”

“Are they close to yours?”

“Other end of the corridor. Why?”

“I'm here to spend time with you, no one else.”

“Of course.” She smiled and led Vala up the steps, leaving the pile next to the gate.

*****

A lot of what had been in Vala's bags had been for Sam, presents from her friends on Earth, and a few other goodies. She hadn't mentioned the plastic Christmas tree and decorations that she'd brought along with her, and was now putting up in Sam's quarters.

“Vala.” Sam was sure with her little sofa, her bed and desk, she didn't have room for a tree, but Vala had taken over and she'd been ordered to sit on the bed and wait until she was done,

With a blindfold on.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Vala with her life, it was more that she didn't trust the woman with seven black bags filled with that could be anything, and free reign of her quarters.

“Vala?” It was quiet now and she slowed her breathing to try and hear better, to see if she could pinpoint Vala's location in her room. She heard a whisper of movement to her right and turned her head, her hands moving up to her head. Her wrists were caught up in Vala's hands, and the bed shifted beneath her.

“Vala.”

“Not yet Sam.”

“What are you doing?”

She felt Vala's hands on her wrists, holding her tight and then the dark hair surround her and the woman's grin against her cheek before her lips brushed over her skin, slowly making their way to Sam's mouth. She didn't pull away, confused mostly, and didn't respond at first when Vala kissed her hard, making the woman growl. She ran her tongue over Sam's lips and on reflex the blonde opened her mouth, allowing Vala to sweep her tongue in and make her moan.

“Seeing as I missed Christmas.” Vala said, moving to sit between her legs, kissing her again and sighing when she responded this time. She crossed her legs, and pulled away, pulling the blindfold from Sam's eyes. “Couldn't help myself,” she said, “ you looked so cute there unable to see and looking so confused.” Sam was still feeling confused, even though she was smiling.

“Vala.”

“I was trying to contain myself really!” She shrugged.

“Contain yourself?”

“I get you all to myself, finally! Without Cam hanging around like a hot lost puppy.”

“He does doesn't he?” Sam said, looking around Vala to see what devastation had been wreaked on her room.

“You like?”

“Nice tree.” Vala beamed, “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” She leant forward and captured the blondes lips again, in a gentle kiss at first, but Sam smiled when she seemingly became bored and got onto her knees, still kissing Sam, tongues sliding together, tasting one another. Vala kissed really well, something she'd always suspected of the woman, taking the groans of any man she had kissed as any indication and the way they had always come away with glazed expressions and Vala with a grin.

“Stop that.” Vala said said, pulling and away and pushing Sam onto her back.

“Stop what?”

“Thinking, it's very annoying.” Vala moved down the bed and started unlacing Sam's boots.

“Sorry.” She said, relaxing back onto her covers. “I just wasn't expecting this.”

“I know,” Vala dropped the boots to the floor, “but I knew you'd never sleep with me at the SGC or on Earth.” She grinned and moved to straddle her again, “figured I had a better chance in another galaxy.”

Sam went to protest but Vala kissed her again, and slipped her hands under the woman's t-shirt. She mumbled a groan into her mouth as long fingers found their way as long fingers found their way under her bra. When she dug her nails into her breasts, Sam tore her lips away.

“Vala!”

“Sorry, got a little carried away.” She smiled and pulled Sam's t-shirt up and roughly yanked it over her head, and threw it aside.

“Vala!”

“Don't you like it rough Samantha?” She blushed bright red and Vala laughed.

“Sometimes, but there's rough and there's you just trying to pull my nose off.”

“I'm sorry.” She dropped a kiss on Sam's nose, then took off her bra with a little more care.

“Better.” Sam gasped as Vala's lips brushed over her breast before she ran a tongue over her skin. “Much better.” Vala sucked and Sam cried out, an 'ah' noise that she knew was too loud but couldn't stop. Raven hair covered her chest and neck, soft and warm, the end tickling her skin. The sensation was completely new and while the feeling of lips on her breasts was more than familiar, it didn't stop her from choking on Vala's name, when she bit down lightly.

“Oh, I like that noise.” Sam didn't answer, but started to circle her hips slowly against Vala's, the seam of her trousers rubbing her clit. She started to moan quietly and Vala looked up at her, moving her body away.

“Vala.” She groaned.

“Enjoying yourself?” She asked, grinning.

“I would be if you hadn't moved.” Sam growled. Vala laughed at her and moved down her body to undo her trousers. She pulled them down Sam's long legs, ans dropped them to the floor with the rest of her clothes, her underwear following. She leant back to admire her body, pale skin and perfect curves, smiling.

“You are so beautiful.” She said, moving back up, smoothing her hands up her legs, running her thumbs up the inside of her thighs, making Sam shiver, a moan vibrating from her chest.

“Vala.” She groaned as the woman's fingers danced over her thighs. “Stop teasing.”

“Sorry, Samantha.”

“Liar.” Vala replied by running a long slender finger over her centre, dipping into the wetness pooling there, smiling. She was just as aroused, and wanted to come as much as Sam, but it was so much fun to tease her, to watch her body react to her touch and hear all the little noises she'd always imagined her making.

She leant down and ran her tongue over her, and Sam's eyes slipped shut and her back arched up. Vala repeated the motion and Sam moaned this time. Still too loud, she knew she was being too loud but she couldn't help herself. Not if Vala kept touching her like that, with long strokes and perfect pressure.

When lips closed around her clit she cried out, fisting the sheets up in her hands.

“More.” She hissed. Vala smiled and, to Sam's agony, slid one of her long fingers into her body slowly. With every fraction of pressure Sam made a little 'oh' noise and Vala had teased her too much to be able to take much more, and she wanted so much more.

She couldn't find her voice now, now Vala's lips were on her clit and another long finger was sliding in against the other and stretching her a little. When Vala began to move her fingers in and out of Sam's body, she opened her eyes and moved her hips in time with her hand, to try and pull the fingers deeper into her body.

“So close.” She chocked out and Vala smiled before sucking hard on the woman's clit once more.

Bang! Went the reactor as Vala banged Sam, and neither woman noticed the vibrations through the city at first as the vibrations ran through Sam as she fell apart beneath Vala.

“Did you hear that?” The blonde stared at her blankly, eyes glazed, breathing ragged.

“Colonel Carter.”

“That?” Sam panted.

“Well, I meant the big bang actually.” Sam wriggled out from beneath her and grabbed her ear piece.

“McKay?” She was still breathless and Vala laughed when she breathed out his name in a bid to sound normal.

“Um, we have, are you okay?”

“I'm fine.”

“We have a problem.”

“What is it?” Sam asked, slowly.

“The reactor just blew up. You didn't feel it?”

“I'm on my way.” She replied, tapping the earpiece and cutting the man off as he went to ask her if she was okay again. “The reactor blew up.”

“Well that explains that.” Vala said, watching Sam scrabble off the bed and collect up her clothes. She grinned in delight as she pulled on her trousers, leaving her underwear hiding just out of view.

*****

Sam ran into the reactor room, with Vala a step behind her. She was still flushed, a little breathless, and she felt warm and happy and was pretty sure she shouldn't be smiling considering a reactor had just blown up in her city, and another lab was charred, a hole blown in the doorway.

“What happened?” She asked, Vala stood behind her, her body almost touching Sam's. She tried not to react but she was very aware that her underwear was still under her bed. “Anyone hurt?”

“Everyone's fine.”

“We were performing an experiment,” Zelenka started.

“You were performing an experiment.” McKay said.

“On the reactor itself, rather than the power source.”

“So just the machine blew?” Sam asked, a squeak in her voice as Vala pinched her ass. She turned to glare at her, but she simply grinned back.

“Yes, there was an energy overload.”

“A console blew, we had it plugged into the city itself.” McKay said, Zelenka muttering 'We?!' behind him.

“Then I don't really need to be here.” Sam said.

“So we can go!” Vala said. “And I can fuck you again,” she added, whispering in Sam's ear. She tried to ignore her but had to winder when she had become so human.

McKay was staring at her with wide eyes and red cheeks and she had to wonder how good the man's hearing was too.

“We should be fine Colonel.” Zelenka said, oblivious, looking at his laptop.

“Good,” Vala said, “let's go Samantha.” She grabbed the Colonel's hips and spun her around.

“Okay, okay.” Sam said, stumbling forward, out of the lab. McKay followed, stumbling himself, unsure exactly what he was going to say to either woman, or do.

He followed them blindly through the corridors, watching as Vala's hands roamed over Sam's body, and as she batted her hands away. With every step and swipe of hand, he could feel himself getting harder and he was really sure he was going to come before they even got to their quarters.

“McKay's following us.” Vala said.

“Really?” Sam stopped and turned around. “Something wrong McKay?” She asked.

“Evidently.” Vala said, eyebrow raised, eyes on McKay's crotch. Sam looked too and tried not to smile.

“McKay?”

“Are-are you two?” He couldn't finish the question but he didn't really need to.

He didn't really need an answer either.

“Go away Rodney.” Sam said. He looked at them one last time, up and down, then turned around and walked away.

“That's a waste you know?” Vala said, linking her arm with Sam's and pulling her down the corridor.

“Really, McKay?”

“He's cute,” she said, “enough.”

“Maybe later.”


End file.
